Futuro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: -Mami... Mami... Ahora no solamente se trataba de ellos dos. Vivian el futuro junto con dos… o tres personitas más.
1. -1-

_**Hola mis amantes del Yuaki.**_

 _ **Estoy con un nuevo fanfic, el cual costara de unos dos o tres capítulos, aun lo ando pensando. Al principio iba a tener una temática diferente hasta que no se algo paso por mi cabeza y se me ocurrió esto y fue como de muy hermoso.**_

 _ **Se los dedico a mis niñas hermosas del grupo Yuaki el cual estoy unida.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado los personajes para poder escribir.**_

* * *

-Mami... Mami...

Una pequeña pelirroja corría por toda la casa hasta entrar a la cocina donde, con sus hermosos ojos azules, vio a su madre que al igual que ella era pelirroja.

Y esta al escuchar los gritos de su pequeña la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola cariño

La abrazo y la cargo. La dejo sobre la mesa y le dio un gran beso en su mejilla. La pequeña pelirroja soltaba pequeñas risitas. Amaba cuando su madre hacia esto.

-¿Me extrañaste mami?

Vio como sus ojitos azules la miraba curiosa. Peino su cabellito rojo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro que si cariño, mamá te extraño mucho

Y le dedico una gran sonrisa. La pequeña sin esperar se colgó del cuello de su madre. Amaba abrazar a su madre.

Las risas de ambas invadían el lugar. Se separo de su mamá y le sonrió.

-Me gusta estar con los abuelos, es demasiado divertido pero te extrañe mucho mami

Amaba a su pequeña pelirroja. Puede que fuera tímida como ella era en un principio pero podía apostar todo a que en un futuro tendría el mismo carácter de su padre.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras con tus abuelos aunque sabes si no estás la casa suena sola

Se acerco a ella y le guiño el ojo. Ella rio divertida ante la acción de su madre.

-Hasta Miyu se divirtió estando con los abuelos y hasta no se acordaba que quería a papá

Sabia como era su otra pequeña, sentía un poco de celos puesto que quería un poco más a su padre. Siguieron riendo hasta que cierta persona aparecio.

-¿Y no extrañaste a papá, Kira?

Vieron en la entrada de la habitación a un hombre alto, delgado. Con cabello color negro, puntiagudo y mechones amarillos.

Poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules y una curiosa marca debajo del ojo izquierdo. En sus brazos traía cargando a una niña más pequeña la cual tenía su cabellito negro y sus ojos azules.

-Claro que si, también extrañe mucho a papá

Y le sonrió a su padre. Este solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

-Yo también te extrañe pequeña, aunque la que también extrañe fue a ti Miyu

Y le dio un beso en la pequeña frente de ella. La pequeña rio un poco y aplaudió con sus manitas. La pelirroja mayor de igual forma le beso la frente a su hija.

Eran una pequeña familia, una pequeña familia feliz. Siguieron contando hasta que las pequeñas se empezaban a quedar dormidas.

Ambos las subieron a su habitación. Las cambiaron de ropa y las acostaron con sumo cuidado.

-Buenas noches Kira, buenas noches Miyu

Fue lo último que les dijeron y con un beso en la frente se pararon en la puerta para verlas.

-Yusei son muy hermosas aunque sé que tú querías un niño y...

Este solo puso una mano, en la cual se podía apreciar un pequeño anillo, en la mejilla de esta.

-Aki da igual si es un niño o una niña con tal de que estén sanos, solo quiero que tengan un buen futuro

Este le sonrió como el solo lo sabía hacer. Ella le regreso la sonrisa y de igual manera puso su mano, la cual también tenía un pequeño anillo, en la mejilla de este.

-Sabes Yusei... Estoy embarazada

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Pero no duro ya que este la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo, mientras que ella lloraba de felicidad.

-Gracias Aki, muchas gracias...

La amaba mucho. No solamente era su esposa, si no también su acompañante de por vida y la madre de sus, ahora tres hijos. Nunca le terminaría de agradecer lo feliz que eran como familia.

-Y esta vez estoy segura que será niño

Ambos rieron a esto. Y recordaron que en las dos primeras ocasiones ella había dicho lo mismo, lo cual no paso.

Ambos se miraron y volvieron a sonreírse. Volvieron a mirar al cuarto de sus pequeñas y con una sonrisa se dirigieron a su cuarto.

* * *

 _ **XD demasiado hermoso. Me encanto es demasiada azúcar para mi salud. Bien esperen el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


	2. -2-

_**Hola de nuevo mis amantes del Yuaki.**_

 _ **Al fin he regresado despues de un tiempo ausente.**_

 _ **Y al fin les tengo el segundo capítulo de este mini fanfic. Ya lo pensé bien y solamente constara de 3 capítulos. Así que para la próxima actualización será el último capítulo. Pero mientras tanto a disfrutar de este segundo capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-¿Significa que tendremos un nuevo hermanito o hermanita?

Pasaron los meses para que al fin pudieran dar la noticia a sus conocidos y en especial a sus dos pequeñas. En estos momentos se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja sentada en la sala de la familia. A su lado se encontraba a su pequeña hermanita pelinegra jugando con algunos de los tantos peluches que tenia.

Mientras que en frente de ellas se encontraban, de igual manera, sentados sus padres. Ambos agarrados de las manos y con una, muy grande, sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja mayor acariciaba su ya gran panza.

-Así es Kira pronto llegara otro hermanito o hermanita y tu y Miyu lo cuidaran

Ambos padres se sentían tan felices por decirles a sus dos hijas la tan maravillosa noticia. Pero algo más les llamo la atención, la pequeña pelirroja empezaba a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

Y con sus pequeñas manitas limpiaba sus ojitos. El padre preocupado soltó la mano de su esposa y se acerco donde estaba sentada su pequeña.

-¿Que sucede pequeña?

La sentó en sus piernas y acaricio su cabello rojo. Vio como con sus manitas arrugaba su hermoso vestido rojo. Alzo su pequeño rostro y con un nudo en la garganta empezó a hablar.

-Es que... Le prestaran más atención a el que a mí y yo me sentiré sola... Estarán ocupados con el que ni se acordaran de mí...

No termino de hablar pues su papá le quito las lágrimas de sus ojos y le dio un beso en la frente. La pequeña lo miro y este le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro que no cariño, tu, Miyu y tu hermanito o hermanita que viene en camino, a los tres los amamos por igual, los tres son importantes para nosotros así que no digas esas cosas Kira

Vio como la pequeña lo miraba con sus mejillas infladas y con varias lagrimas en sus ojos. Este solo rio y le dio un gran abrazo. Vio de reojo como su esposa pelirroja se acercaba a ellos y de igual manera sentó a su regazo a su pequeña pelinegra.

-Kira siempre serás nuestra hija, ahora que vendrá un tercer hermanito piensa que tu serás la mayor y que los cuidaras mucho, ¿Recuerdas cuando te contamos que Miyu vendría muy pronto?

Vieron como la pequeña pelirroja miraba a su pequeña hermanita. Y esta última al ser observada lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y darle uno de los peluches a su hermana pelirroja.

La pequeña pelirroja solo sonrió, tomo al peluche y acaricio la cabeza de la menor.

-Sera lo mismo con el pequeño o pequeña que vendrá muy pronto así que no debes ponerte triste, nuestros corazones pueden amar a muchas personas y para eso se tiene que aprender, ¿No es así hermana mayor?

El padre termino por hablar. Inmediatamente ambos padres vieron como la pequeña pelirroja se quitaba todo rastro de lágrimas. Se puso a pensar un rato. Y al terminar les dedico una muy hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien, papá, mamá los cuidare como la hermana mayor que soy

Ambos padres sonrieron y llenaron de abrazos y uno que otra cosquilla a sus dos pequeñas. Las pequeñas sonreían y reían, los padres sonreían. El ambiente era tan feliz.

"Prometo que te cuidare y protegeré como lo hago con Miyu, prometo que te cuidare y protegeré como papá y mamá nos cuidan y nos protegen."

Fueron los pensamientos de la pequeña pelirroja al poner su pequeña mano en el estomago de su mamá.

-Lo prometo...

* * *

 _ **Mi teoría es esta. Siempre cuando un niño le dice que muy pronto tendrá un hermanito normalmente se pone triste porque eso implica que ya no le prestarían toda la atención a él. Y pues quería reflejar eso en este capítulo. Normalmente los niños suelen pensar así y pues fue buen motivo para ponerlo. O bueno eso es lo que yo veo en los niños [y en mis primos o sobrinos]. Y bueno recordando que yo soy la menor [tengo un hermano mayor de 21 años] y la neta no se que se siente tener otro hermano menor.**_

 _ **QnQ a pesar de que estaba pidiendo otro hermanito. *se va al rincón deprimida***_

 _ **Bueno mientras tanto contestare a sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Anzu Hyuga: Son tan hermosos que muero de mucha dulzura. Es que son tan tiernosos y amorosos y asdsdsd. 7u7r yo se que quieres darle hijos a Yusei [Y a quien no XD es tan sexy] Aquí está la continuación n.n espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Annimo: nwn muchas gracias por esperar todo este tiempo. Aquí está la continuación espero que te guste.**_

 _ **yusei x akiza fan: thanks!**_

 _ **Johnny: Aquí está el capitulo perdón por tardar.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y bueno nos veremos para el próximo capítulo. Espero subirlo pronto. Recuerden que será el último capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


	3. -3-

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por haberme acompañado en este mini fanfic.**_

 _ **La verdad al principio no sabía cómo escribirlo. Y pues despues de pensar y pensar me salió la verdad bien y pues tanto que este es el tercer y último capítulo.**_

 _ **Así que espero que lo disfruten y que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba de un lado para otro en la cocina de la casa.

Mientras que a su lado se encontraba un hombre pelinegro leyendo el periódico y una pequeña pelirroja de ya unos 12 años.

-Kira ve a despertar a tus hermanitos es hora de desayunar

La pelirroja menor escucho a su padre, esta solo estiro sus brazos y de un salto se levanto de la silla.

Empezó a subir con paso lento las escaleras. Doblo a la izquierda y se dirigió a la primera puerta. La abrió con cuidado y se dirigió a la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación. La cual estaba más que desordenada.

Vio un pequeño bulto enredado en cobijas, almohadas y peluches; y esta solo empezó a picar a dicho bulto.

-Miyu despierta es hora de desayunar

Despues de varios piquetes vio como el pequeño bulto empezó a removerse. Al poco rato vio como una cabeza pelinegra salía de toda esa montaña de cobijas.

-No quiero aún es temprano

La pelinegra abrió sus hermosos ojos azules. Quito poco a poco las cobijas que tenía a su alrededor. Y al estar libre se acomodo más en la cama. Se volvió a poner las cobijas en la cabeza e hizo como si ya estuviera dormida.

-Vamos papá y mamá ya están preparando el desayuno

Soltó un leve quejido y decidió levantarse de la cama. La pequeña pelinegra era más grande, de unos 8 años. Su cabello negro le llegaba a media espalda.

-Bien ya baja mientras que iré a despertar a Kazuo y procura no tardar porque ya todo está preparado

La pelirroja salió del cuarto y camino unas dos habitaciones mas para llegar a la habitación correcta. La abrió lentamente y vio a otro pequeño bulto.

Este solo soltó una pequeña risita. Se acerco lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

-Al menos se que tú te despiertas más rápido que Miyu

Susurro. Bajo un poco las cobijas y destapo una pequeña cabeza pelinegra. Sus cabellos cortos de color negro con uno que otro rayo rojo.

Esta solo sonrió y empezó a revolver lentamente los cabellos del pequeño. Este empezó a removerse más en la cama hasta que abrió un poco sus ojos mostrándole un color azul tan hermoso y profundo.

-Vamos Kazuo es hora de despertar

Volvió a susurrar. Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. El pequeño al ver a su hermana mayor. Solo atino por sentarse en la cama y revolver más sus cabellos.

Dios un gran bostezo y restregó sus ojos. Al estar completamente despierto este solo le sonrió y abrazo a su hermana.

-Buenos días dormilón

Le hablo mientras le daba leves caricia en la espalda. Lo separo un poco de ella. Y volvió a sonreírle.

-Kira tengo... Hambre

"Se parece a papá"

Cada día desde que vio nacer a su pequeño hermanito pensaba esto. A veces tenia envidia que tanto Miyu como Kazuo se parecían mucho a su papá. Pero ella luego recordaba que le gustaba parecerse más a su madre.

Amaba parecerse a su mamá, aunque lo que más amaba eran sus ojos azules, ella tenía también algo de su papá.

-Es hora de desayunar...

Se levanto de la cama. Y con ella su pequeño hermanito. Salió de un salto. La pelirroja solo rio. Vio como su hermanito se apresuro a llegar a su lado solo para tomarla de la mano.

-Desayuno yo... Quiero...

Aunque aun no podía hablar con palabras completas, no le importaba mucho, sabía que él hacía mucho esfuerzo.

Apretó levemente la manita de su hermano y empezaron a caminar. Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Donde una por una y con tranquilidad las bajaban.

Una vez abajo caminaron a la cocina donde, ella estaba segura, estaba su familia.

Vio a sus padres con una gran sonrisa. Al llegar a la mesa se aseguro de subir primero a su hermanito a una de las sillas que estaban a lado de ella y de su mamá.

Una vez sentado ella se sentó enfrente de su padre y la otra pelinegra. Dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer.

-Y entonces yo... Y...

La energética de la pequeña pelinegra empezaba hablar. Sus padres prestaban atención. Ella de igual manera prestaba atención pero no tanto pues también tenía que prestarle atención a su pequeño hermanito.

Era pequeño y aun seguía aprendiendo a comer solo. Podía hacer un desastre pero el comía. La pequeña se sentía feliz por su hermanito, le gustaba hacer todo solo aunque una ayuda no hacia mal.

-¿Sucede algo Kira?

Su padre le hablo. Ella volteo tratando de hacer como si nada pasara. Miro su plato, casi no había comido nada.

-Dime cariño, ¿En que piensas?

Volvió hablar su padre con voz suave. Ella confiaba mucho en sus padres así que sin más y con un largo suspiro, hablo.

-Es solo que recordaba cuando llego Kazuo, sentía que pasaba muy lento el tiempo, quería que ya llegara hasta que paso eso...

La pequeña pelirroja mostro una sonrisa triste. Recordaba como aun cuando su madre estaba en perfecta condición. Y al momento de dar a luz todo fue malo para la pequeña. Como cada bebe una vez afuera ya es cuestión de ellos el sobrevivir solos.

Y así fue como le paso a su pequeño hermanito. Estuvo muy delicado al momento de nacer. Por lo que tuvo que estar por mucho cuidado. La pequeña solo lo veía pero no lo podía cargar. A pesar de que sus padres le dijeron que iba a estar bien ella no dejaba de pensar en el.

Tenía toda la fe de que él se pondría bien. Y gracias a toda esa fe su hermanito se puso mejor y al fin pudo regresar a su casa. Al fin ella lo pudo cargar. Sentía como su alma volvía a regresar.

Sentía que lloraría por tenerlo en sus brazos. Pero quería ser fuerte no solamente por el si no por su familia.

"Prometo protegerte más de ahora en adelante"

Una promesa que hasta la fecha ha cumplido. No solamente su mamá se encargo de cuidarlo. Si no también ella. Lo cuidaba para todo. Se encargaría de que creciera bien. Y así fue.

"Kira..."

No fue mamá ni papá. Fue su nombre la primera palabra que el pequeño menciono. Se sentía tan feliz y especial.

-Pero eso se que ya quedo en el pasado y ahora que vivimos en el presente hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo

Su mente regreso al presente. Donde tenía a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Volteo a ver a su hermanito. Vio como esos ojos azules la miraban. Su hermanito le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Hermana... Gracias

La pequeña solo le sonrió y acaricio su cabello despeinándolo más. Se gano risas del pequeño hermanito. Volteo a ver a sus padres los cuales tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vio a su hermana la cual también tenía una sonrisa.

-Eres una gran hermana mayor Kira...

Su padre volvió hablar. Dedicándole al mismo tiempo una sonrisa. Ella de igual manera sonrió. Y se sonrojo un poco de la manera que había dicho.

-Bien si no terminan no les enseñare a jugar con las cartas que les regalamos, así que apúrense

Las risas. La alegría. Todo regresaba a su hogar. Sería como sus padres, protegería el futuro como ellos, y en especial su padre, lo hicieron. Como sus padres siempre le contaban con orgullo, porque cuando ella fuer mayor quería ser igual que ellos.

-Estoy segura que esta vez no me ganaras papá

Le encantaba retar a su padre. Este sonrió desafiante.

-Ya quiero ver eso

Toda la familia reía. El padre sonrió orgulloso al ver a toda su familia. La familia con la que siempre había soñado. Miro a su esposa y vio que ella pensaba lo mismo que el. Ambos se sonrieron. Este era su futuro.

* * *

 _ **Y fin… Hay realmente me gusto escribir esto. Me costó un poquito escribirlo pero me encanto mucho el resultado. Espero regresar con una nueva historia. Nos vemos para la próxima y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


End file.
